Sonic The Hedgehog: Tails and Cosmo: Rebirth
by sonicTHEfan
Summary: Tails missed Cosmo as soon as she died. One night Tails finds out how to bring her back  but they need the Chaos Emeralds.  Dont miss the first installment of Tails and Cosmo
1. Chapter 1

Tails and Cosmo : Rebirth

this is my first story on Fan fiction hope you like it

**Chapter 1:**

Tails was looking at the sky, day dreaming about anything in the world, but mainly about Cosmo the Seedrian. Ever since she died Tails could never get here out of his head. The only thing that Tails can remember her by is the plant that was found by Sonic, and when she sacrifice herself to stop Dark Oak. Now during Tail's free time all he does is water Cosmo's plant and go outside and day dream.

Tails was day dreaming about Cosmo when he felt a painful stomp on his face.

"Ow!" Tails whimpered

Tails sat and looked up to see his best friend Sonic.

"Sorry pal didn't see you there." Sonic apologized.

Sonic looked like he was in a rush. Sonic was hopping from one leg to the other.

"No, I'm alright." Tails said.

"What you doing here anyways." Sonic asked.

"Day dreaming." Tails answered.

"Is anything on your mind?" Sonic asked

"No." Tails lied

In the distance Tails could hear Amy screaming for Sonic.

"Sorry Tails, gotta run!" Sonic said running pass the hill tops

About 10 minutes later Amy ran by Tails unaware of him.

"Sonic! Come on, wait for me!" Amy screamed while running as fast she could.

Later that afternoon Tails went back inside to water Cosmo's plant again. It gets bigger everyday and Tails noticed it. While asleep Tails had a weird dream. He saw himself in the X Tornado. He was standing on top of it staring at a seed like planet. That's when he realized it was Dark Oak. The next second he saw Cosmo flying over to Dark Oak.

"Cosmo!" Tails yelled out to her

Cosmo ignored Tails and continued on. 30 secs later she turned into tree with pink leafs. The next after 5 minutes The Sonic laser cannon blasted Dark Oak and Cosmo killing both.

Then the 7 Chaos Emeralds flashed into his mind. In the middle he saw Cosmo in the middle. Tails tried to walk over to her but then black hands grabbed him from behind

Tails woke up suddenly with sonic holding his shoulder, was oblivious trying to wake him up.

"You ok buddy." Sonic asked. There was a lot of worry in his eye.

Tails jumped out of bed and ran into his work shop. The X Tornado was laying in the middle of it. He press the panel where the Chaos Emerald was held. There it was the green Emerald. He pulled it out of the machine.

"Tails, What are you doing?" Sonic asked completely confused.

Tails ran to the library where Cosmo's plant is held. Tails placed the Emerald by the plant. Tails smiled with hope.

"Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I know how to bring Cosmo back with us!" Tails Said

End of Chapter 1 hope hoped you liked I will make Chapter 2 as soon as I can


	2. Chapter 2

**Tails and Cosmo:Rebrith**

**Chapter 2**

"So let me get this right." Sonic said "You think If we use Chaos Regeneration, it'll bring Cosmo back to life."

"I don't think it'll work Tails." Knuckles explained.

Sonic, and Knuckles was sitting down listening hard.

"It's going to work!" Tails yelled angrily.

Sonic stared at Tails hard. "Sorry Tails, but its not going to work." Rouge suddenly jumped though the window.

"Sorry to barge in like this but I thought I heard Emeralds." Rouge explained

Tails was furious. No one stepped up to help him. They needed to find the Chaos Emeralds. Tails looked at Sonic who was still staring at Tails.

"Fine I'll do it my self!" Tails ran past them. Tails ran to the X Tornado. He got in and flew out.

"Don't help me then!" Tails screamed

Tails heard a engine next to him rumbling loudly. Tails looked to the left of him and saw the pink Tornado he built for Amy. He saw Sonic on the wing of the plane. Amy opened the wind door on the plane.

"Hey Tails!" Amy screamed over the wind.

"You think we would let you go alone!" Sonic yelled

"Thanks Sonic!" Tails yelled happily

About 2 hours later, They made it to Eggman's base. Their plan was get the Emeralds from Eggman. (They had 3, Knuckles had 1, Shadow had 1, and Eggman had the other 1. Eggman's base was the same as always. Big and tall.

"Whats the plan Tails." Amy yelled

"Snatch and grab." Tails screamed back

Tails looked at the base and saw that Eggman sent out missles to take em out.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" (from Star Fox lol) Tails screamed.

Tails and Amy dodged and dodged but it felt endless. Tails peek at Amy 2 minutes

later. Amy was struggling with the missiles. Eggman must know that Sonic is on that ship so he firing a lot of missiles at him. In a second a missile shot Amy's wing off

"I'm hit we're going down." Amy yelled out while losing control.

"Get out of here!" Tails screamed out

"Be careful!" Amy yelled

Now Tails was on his own. Tails dodged a missile then the missiles stopped.

A screen came out the of the wall of the base. In a second Eggman popped on the screen.

"Ho ho ho. Now that Sonic is out of the way no one can stop my new ro..." Eggman start to say.

"Shut up Eggman, just give me the Emerald!" Tails screamed angrily

"DON'T YOU DARE INNTRUPT ME LITTLE BRAT!" Eggman screamed to the top his lungs. "Destory Him! Mega Extreme Chaos Maker Gamma Death Seed!."

"How long did it make that name." Tails said queitly

Tails couldn't see the Death Seed. Then a Hatch opened from the base. Dark Oak came out.

"What!" Tails yelled

Tails didn't waste any time and fired rockets at. Nothing.

"I got it!" Tails said while he press the panel with the chaos emerald and slammed it in

"Full Power Blast!" Tails yelled when he fire a powerful blast from the cannon.

The fake was gone

**Thanks for reading**

**SonicThefan :) Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tails and Cosmo: rebrith **

**Chapter 3**

back to where we left off

Tails flew in the base where the fake Dark Oak came from. The hallway was like a huge hanger that was abandon. Tails saw straight ahead and saw light. The light blinded tails for a second and then it came clear. Right in front of him was a giant robot that looked like a Metarex.

"Ho ho ho time to meet your doom fox!" Eggman laughed.

"Just give me the Chaos Emerald Eggman." Tails said angrily

"Why sure I give it to a kid like you." Eggman said

That second Eggman put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

Tails got even more angry at the way he was taunting him.

"Eggman please give it to me. I found a way to bring Comso back to life. Please Eggman!" Tails pleaded

"Why should I care for a plant like Cosmo." Eggman laughed "I mean if I had the Sonic Blast Cannon I would shoot her 10 times more! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!

Ever second Tails could feel darkness going though him. He was getting madder and madder. Tails outer body was getting more dark.

"_**YOU DARE TALK ABOUT COSMO THAT WAY. ILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND**_!" Tails roared.

Tails flew out of the X Tornado. Tails was himself at that point, he was the dangerous side of him. _**DARK TAILS**_

"Attack him fast, Ninja Metarex." Eggman screamed nervously.

Tails just dodged it instantly. Tails let his arm out and it dented it.

"_**SO YOU WANT TO PLAY EH. IM NOT EVEN USING MY FULL POWER AND THIS IS A METAREX! PATHETIC!"**_

Tails flipped and clean kicked the arm off. Tails started tearing it apart. Piece by piece. When Tails was done all that was left was a robot head.

"_**WORTHLESS PIECE OF JUNK!" **_Tails Yelled while stomping it to pieces. Tails looked where Eggman was and saw that he ran away.

"_**CRAP!" **_ Tails screamed loudly.

Tails flew in the direction where Eggman fled. In seconds Eggman was in-sight.

"_**EGGMAN!" **_Tails screamed. Tails crashed into Eggman into a wall.

"_**GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD NOW!" **_tails yelled angrily. Eggman slowly dropped the Chaos Emerald. Tails looked down and started a powerful Dark Chaos Wind.

"_**GOOD...NOW DIE! **_Tails roar while getting ready to kill him.

"Tails stop it!" Tails looked and saw sonic running towards him. Tails slowly calmed down. About a hour later on the X Tornado, Tails stared at the Chaos Emerald happly.

"Tails, what did Eggman say to make you like that." Sonic asked. Tails look down.

"He said bad about Cosmo." Tails explained,

"Eggman..." Sonic quietly said.

"Well we got 6 Emeralds now that means one more." Tails said eagerly

Sonic looked nervous. Tails knew it was because the last one was with Shadow, and he not going to give it up that easy.

"Well lets go water Cosmo's plant, then let's go find shadow."

End of Chapter 3. Ch. 4 coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Tails and Cosmo: Rebirth Ch.4**

After they board their ships they took off. Tails started to worry. "What if this is for nothing?" Tails thought. "What if it doesn't work? Could I still go on living like this?"

Tails's head started to hurt. He placed his hands on his head. Tails thought of failing to bring her back. Tails felt tears falling down his cheeks.

"Tails!" Tails looked around he didn't see Sonic. He looked up and saw Amy's ship. Thats when he notice his ship was going down. He pulled back up.

"You ok buddy?" Sonic asked

"Yeah." Tails lied.

2 hours later they made it back at Tails's house. While Tails was watering the plant he was remembering how much he loved Cosmo before she died. Tails finish and stare at the plant. Tails felt grief and landed on his knees. Tails was crying his heart out. Tails finish and stared at the plant once more and left to the Blue Typhoon.

"Are you ready Tails." Sonic asked.

Tails still sad pulled up his thumb up. Sonic did the same.

"Ok, Sonic you will have the job Knuckles had." Tails explained. Sonic nodded

"By the way how do you know Shadow is at Space Colony Ark?" Sonic asked

'The Emerald Shadow had was picked up by this radar" Tails explained

"I see." Sonic nodded and went in the Typhoon.

Tails sighed and went in. Tails never wanted to go in here ever again. It reminded to much of Cosmo. Tails went the main controls. Tails hated this place most of all because this is where he shot Cosmo. Tails shed a tear and sat down.

"Sonic, start giving power to the main control system" Tails said sounding down

"Are you ok." Sonic asked.

"Im fine just do it" Tails lied

Tails glared at the screen while the power bar was loading up. Tails press the warp button and got up and walk to the spot where Tails sat after he shot Cosmo. Tails lied down and fell asleep instantly dreaming about Cosmo. Tails woke up and looked outside and saw stars flying by at the speed of light. Tails got up and went to computer. 5 minutes till at Space Colony Ark. Tails went to look for Sonic. 3 minutes later he found him at his old rooms.

"Sigh, I still like this place." Sonic said

"I use to too." Tails explain. The Typhoon stopped in front of the Ark.

"Lets go Sonic." Tails commanded while jumping in the X Tornado. They flew in the Ark.

"Where you think Shadow is?" Sonic said though his intercom.

"The Window" Tails answered.

They got to the landing pad, got out and ran to the giant window, Planet meeting room. They spotted Shadow right away. Tails then realize Shadow why he was gone so long. He must have been here trying to get his memory back. Tails quickly thought that he might became like Shadow, sad and alone. Tails went to Shadow feeling sad for him.

"Shadow?" Tails asked

Shadow looked behind him. "Oh its you." Shadow said when he noticed him. "What do you want?'

"Shadow can we borrow that Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked pointing at the Chaos Emerald.

"No!" Shadow Yelled and turned around.

"Please give me the Emerald Shadow. With it we can bring back Cosmo

"No!" Shadow said quietly.

Sonic started to step up, but Tails held is hand in the way.

"Fine, Ill take it it by force." Tails said when he pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"Is that?" Sonic started to say.

"Yep I swept it from Knuckles.'

opps srry out of time Ch.5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Tails and Cosmo: Rebrith Ch.5**

**final chapter!**

Sonic pulled out the other Chaos Emeralds and threw em in the air. They started to float around Tails. In second Tails felt a jolt of power. Energy in the form of birds appeared and flew around. He was now SUPER TAILS!

"I can't lose this fight!" Tails thought "I will win for Cosmo!"

"Eh." Snickered Shadow.

Shadow didn't waste time transforming. Tails flew at Shadow but Shadow threw a round-house kick to the face. Tails crash though the wall. Shadow slowly walked to toward tails. Before Shadow took another step he glare at Sonic. Sonic sat down watch the battle.

"Your not going to help him?" Shadow said confused

"Nah this is Tails fight." Sonic said rubbing his nose with his finger.

"Well you friend is going too..." Before he could finish Tails slammed Shadow into the wall. Tails flew back and shot a Chaos Wind at Shadow. It hit Shadow and had a enough force to send him though walls. Tails looked behind him and he saw the Chaos Emerald. Tails started to fly to it till he heard a zipping noise. Tails quickly looked behind him and he saw a Chaos Spear Going to him. Tails dodged in time to see Shadow fly toward him at sonic speed. Tails did a flip kick and landed it on his head and Shadow slammed on the floor. Dust covered Shadow. By the time it clear Shadow was no where to be seen. Tails looked around but couldn't find him. Tails looked behind only to be greet by another round house to the face. Now Tails was the one flying though the walls, but Shadow didn't stop there. Shadow flew to above him and start pounding on him. Tails flew away from him. Tails got a idea. Tails flew down to the ground, then Tails got in a sit down position and started to spin his tails. A lot of dust picked up fast. Tails went on a full assault. Tails knocked him back and forth. He finished off with a powerful Chaos Wind.

Tails landed on his knees and panted. Sonic came up and patted him on the back.

"You did great buddy." Sonic yelled happily. "Thanks." Tails said as he passed out.

Tails had a dream about Cosmo's plant. Tails and Sonic used Chaos Regeneration and then the plant turned to ashes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tails screamed.

Tails realize he was in his room aboard the Blue Typhoon. Tails then realize that he hates space travel since Cosmo died . Tails got up and found Sonic by his door. "You did it pal." Sonic said while trowing his thumb in the air.

"Thanks!" Tails yelled happily doing the same. A hour later they went back to their world. Sonic went and snatch everyone up and brought Cosmo's plant to the middle of a field. Everyone formed circle around the plant. Sonic was in super form

"Ready Tails." Sonic said. Tails nodded.

"CHAOS REGENERATION!" Sonic blasted the plant with it. A blinding light blinded everyone. Tails try to peek and saw a shadow in the light. Tails felt a tud hit him hard and he fell down with something on him. In a few seconds the blinding light was gone. Tails slowly open his eyes to the one and only Cosmo. Tails felt tears go down his cheek and saw that Cosmo had tears in her eyes to.

"Sorry." Cosmo siad getting up. "How did I get here. I remember Tails blasting me.

"You can thank Tails for bringing you back." Sonic said with shock in his voice.

Cosmo stare at Tails. Tails felt red forming on his cheeks. Cosmo ran and tackled Tails and hug him hard.

Thanks for reading Tails and Cosmo:rebrith


End file.
